


Olympus Lives!

by Silentfangirl



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Study Tool, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentfangirl/pseuds/Silentfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written for a old Greek Mythology class. It links the Greek deities to modern day high school students. Its a little long but that's because I tried to include as many of the 12 as I could without sounding like I'm rambling. But maybe it can help someone remember the gods and goddesses and their basic attributes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympus Lives!

Behold as the sun chariot races across the heavens—  
The oranges, yellows, and the reds,  
It’s as though Midas has managed to touch the sky.

Traveling on the roads, a number a youths can be seen.  
Some are riding buses, as yellow as Demeter’s noble chariot.  
Others are walking, traveling on the road that lies within Hermes’s domain.  
Then there those whose cars are as elegant and divine as the chariot of the Big Three.

Chronus swings his scepter as time passes by,  
As the sight of their destination rests on the horizon.  
Dallastown, a mighty Olympus fit for the gods, lies in its wake.

Its rooms fill suddenly,  
As the bell rings.  
Gods, goddesses, and creatures alike  
Shining in their glory  
The Olympians.  
Each being is unique,  
And have their own story to tell.

There are those who lead the rest with the strength of Zeus—  
The one and only king.  
The sky is their limit and the rain will never cause them to sway,  
For they are eagles, with justice and mercy, running through their veins.  
Know that all are safe,

For they are protectors of the weak and punishers of the wicked.  
Bullies, you have been warned.  
Your evil will not prosper,  
Nor will it be as strong as an oak tree,  
As long as those who embody the spirit of the mighty Zeus remains as king.

And there are those ladies whose beauty and grace are that of the divine Hera.  
The homecoming queen, the cheerleaders, others of their kind.  
Radiating with elegance, these ladies are the queens to their kings.

Maternal and great,  
Loyalty to their “other” is what they hold dear.  
Affairs are what they hate.  
Those who dare will feel the fires of Hell that is of women’s scorn.

They are similar to Aphrodite in that way too.  
The goddess of beauty and love.  
All men who cast their eyes on these maidens will fall for them with a strong heart.  
Those who seek companionship should ask for their aid for they can find a perfect match, even if they have to make one from stone.

But those ladies are already taken— by the men, who harbor the spirit of Aries,  
The God of war.  
These men carry within them the strength of a true warrior.  
They never know of defeat.

Nor will they ever fall in battle of high school.  
These great men will be the ones who will survive high school and live to tell the tale.

Those born in water like the powerful Poseidon are not absent as well.  
Beings of the deep, water is their domain.  
They enter the pool and, with a strong kick off a wall, sail through the water, in attempt to get to the other side first,  
This is what they live for,  
The swim team, denizens of Poseidon’s world.

From calm to rage, the temper of these men are treaded carefully,  
For their pride is what they hold dear.  
Upset them and your earth with meet its end in a quake. 

Death does not scare those who harbor the spirit of Hades.  
Those who follow them are wise for these men are truly powerfully.

They may have a non-decent reputation,  
But in truth, few are better than them.

Wealth and riches are theirs to bear,  
But they are by no means full of greed.

Don’t cross these men the wrong way,  
Or your life will be made into a Underworld.

The noble twins, Apollo and Artemis.  
Their spirit is present in many as well.  
They brighten your day as if they are a sun,  
And their light continues to shine even in darkness as if they are a moon.

Artemis and Apollo’s’ denizens,  
Their aim with the arrow of truth among gossip is swift and pure.  
Harm will be foreseen by them and prevented with a single shot.  
They will heal the hurt caused by words,  
For that is who they are—  
The twins Apollo and Artemis spirit among many.

Metal and craftsmanship is found here as well.  
And with it are those who possess the spirit of Hephaestus.

They may not be the prettiest of their kin,  
Nor are they physically gifted.  
But, these crafty men can build anything from the force that is their hands.

Fire rests in their soul as it heats the metal of their heart.  
Don’t cast these men aside with a casual flick,  
Or you will be met with the sharp end of an axe.

Misfortune is the cornerstone of their romantic endeavors  
Affairs and disloyalty of the worst sort ever remains a sad common sight;  
So they live within their forge of solitude,  
Alone but with others of their kind.  
But some are welcome,  
If they have that one eye for building like themselves.

And with the crafty comes the clever and wise.  
The spirit of Athena rests alongside their kin as well.

They are the intelligent and pure,  
And can fight but only if it needs be.

Tact and knowledge are ever present in the eyes of grey;  
While the wings of the strong and swift owl will carry them as they devour their prey.

They are the favorite of many,

But, there is another that resides here,  
With wings on their feet and always traveling—  
It is the spirit of Hermes.

These men favor the road,  
Traveling is their hearts’ desire.  
No one can catch them, for speed is their ally.

But, don’t deal with them with ease—  
For they also serve as a god to thieves. 

And there are the quiet ones, like Hestia.  
These gentle souls have turned the school into second home.  
They are as warm as a flame,  
But fear not for you will never be burned. 

Creatures lay within the walls of Olympus as well.  
Teachers are found in every room—  
Chiron’s spirit is here.  
Enlightening their students on topics of the world,  
These bringers of wisdom will not fail on their quest on giving knowledge.

All of these great beings,  
Each serving their own purpose,  
While others serve theirs.  
Dallastown is the embodiment of Olympics.  
Creatures, gods, and goddesses living within the walls.  
Just open your eyes to see that ancient mythology is still very much alive.


End file.
